Dark horse (TMNT and PAW Patrol version)
I only own my OC's, TMNT belongs to Hasbro. The song, dark horse, belongs to Katy Perry Summary Donnie and Casey both like April and start fighting for her love, failing miserably. Characters Donatello Michelangelo Raphael Leonardo Kotaro Chase Leatherhead Casey Jones April O'Neil Song (Donatello) I knew you were You were gonna come to me And here you are, But you better choose carefully 'Cause I, I'm capable of anything Of anything, and everything Make me your Aphrodite Make me your one and only But don't, make me your enemy Your enemy Your enemy (Casey Jones) So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby, do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm? 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back! (Hey!) (Donatello) Mark my words This love will make you levitate Like a bird, like a bird without a cage We're down to earth, If you choose to walk away Don't walk away. It's in the palm of your hand now baby It's a yes or a no No maybe, so just be sure Before you give it up to me Up to me, give it up to me (Casey Jones) So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm? 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back! (Donatello) So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby, do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm? 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back! Aftermath of the song April: guys, there's no need to fight! Casey: I know, it's just "stick head" here won't listen to a word I say! Donnie: who are you calling "stick head", "puckhead"?! April gets between them. April: Raph, Leo! A little help? Raph: comin'!! *Grabs Donnie's wrist* come on Brainiac. Leo: *grabs Casey's shoulders* what or who were they fighting about? Donnie: Casey started it by saying I haven't got a shot with April! Casey: dude, I never said that! Donnie: you did! I even recorded it on my t-phone! Raph: let's hear it, then? Casey: t-phone self-desruct!! Chase: what's going on, here?! Donnie: Casey being an idiot again and destroying my t-phone! That's what! Leo: wait a second, where's Mikey?! Donnie: ran off, something about looking for Leatherhead? Mikey: here's Leatherhead!! Leatherhead: *grabs Donnie's face* no more fighting! Donnie: HES GRABBING MY FACE AGAIN!! Mikey: *swings his nunckuck's around* I gotcha, Don! *Chains wrap around Donnie's plastron as Mikey pulls him away from Leatherhead hard* Donnie: NOT LIKE THAT!! NOT LIKE THAT!! Chase: *to the veiewers* well, that ended badly. See you later. I think I need Kotaro's help here! Kotaro: need help? Leo: much appreciated! Casey, stop struggling!! Casey: not until I teach Donnie a lesson! Kotaro: *pulls Casey away from Leo and Donnie* I will not say it again but no fighting when I'm around, got that Jones? Casey: yes sir! *Runs off* Kotaro: *to the viewers* another job well done. Category:Songs